


Messing Around In A Storage Room

by beaten_eggs



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 07:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10566453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaten_eggs/pseuds/beaten_eggs
Summary: Youngjae and Jaebum mess around in a storage room with some free time they have. There's some teasing between the two but they get the job done (the job being getting off).





	

Jaebum walked into the storage room after Youngjae and turned to make sure the door was locked as Youngjae had made his way to sit on top of a stray dresser. There was random furniture and empty clothing racks in the room since they were currently supposed to be in a photoshoot session, but the group and staff had arrived a bit too early so there was a bit of free time to be had. Some were taking naps, others were eating, and Jaebum and Youngjae had decided to sneak off together to a more private area.

“Hurry up already,” Youngjae called to him and Jaebum looked at him with a smile.

“You’ve been pretty demanding since earlier, huh?” Jaebum said as he made his way to Youngjae’s seat on the dresser and Youngjae looked up at him with coy grin.

“Me? I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Youngjae responded “I mean you were the one who was staring at me the whole car ride here.”

“That’s because your hand was on my thigh the whole ride here,” Jaebum laughed as he leaned forward and placed his hands on the top of the dresser, hands on either side of Youngjae.

Youngjae let out a giggle as he placed his hand behind Jaebum’s head and pulled him into a kiss. Youngjae was the one to lead the kiss, as he basically forced his tongue into Jaebum’s mouth and Jaebum responded to his eagerness by grabbing his hips and pulled him closer to the edge of the dresser so their bodies could be closer together. Youngjae moved his hand from Jaebum’s hair and moved them to just above his belt and slid his hands under Jaebum’s shirt and across his stomach. Jaebum’s stomach twitched in response at the contact and his breath hitched shortly as he continued to kiss Youngjae. Youngjae let his hands travel to Jaebum’s back and he began to lightly rake his nails along his back as they kissed messily. Jaebum sucked on Youngjae’s bottom lip briefly before sliding his tongue back into Youngjae’s mouth and they continued to noisily kiss, saliva mixing and swirling between the two.

“Hold on a sec,” Youngjae retracted his hands from Jaebum’s back and turned his face away from the kiss as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand “Our spit is getting everywhere.”

Jaebum disregarded his statement and moved his hand to gently hold Youngjae’s neck. Youngjae let out a startled noise before he smiled sheepishly at Jaebum, slightly embarrassed at his own reaction. Jaebum smiled back at him and began to kiss at his neck, earning more noises spilling from Youngjae’s mouth.

“Ah, um. Uh, wait. Wait,” Youngjae managed to speak between his whimpers and pants and placed a firm grip with both hands onto the hand Jaebum had on his neck. “Aren’t I at a disadvantage here? You know my neck is sensitive.”

“Shouldn’t you consider this more of an advantage for yourself?” Jaebum said as he opened his mouth to run his tongue along Youngjae’s neck. Youngjae began to squirm at the contact so Jaebum placed his free hand on the small of Youngjae’s back in an attempt to hold him in place.

Youngjae shivered as he felt Jaebum softly bite at his neck and felt his pants tighten as he grew hard from how much attention Jaebum was giving to his neck. Wanting to move on from this point from fear that he wouldn’t last long if Jaebum continued these one-sided advances, Youngjae pressed himself towards Jaebum and started to grind against him in an attempt to put them on equal footing. Jaebum responded and returned the gesture, rubbing their clothed dicks against each other. Youngjae’s voice raised in pitch as he let out an obscenely lewd moan into Jaebum’s ear and Jaebum felt a shiver up his spine and down to his dick.

Jaebum paused for a moment to calm himself down when he felt one of Youngjae’s legs begin to wrap around his waist and then he brought his mouth to Youngjae’s right ear and his breath caused Youngjae to tense before Jaebum quickly stuck his tongue into Youngjae’s ear. Youngjae immediately let out a startled moan before he basically melted in Jaebum’s arms. Youngjae’s face colored a bright red and his eyes closed tightly in both nervousness and anticipation. Jaebum licked the shell of Youngjae’s ear which drew out a quiet whimper from Youngjae. Youngjae’s leg retreated from Jaebum’s waist as he tried to close his legs together in an attempt to shrink away from the intense pleasure Jaebum was proving for him. Youngjae’s eyebrows furrowed together and he clenched his teeth as he moved his head away from Jaebum’s tongue and into the hand Jaebum has on the left side of Youngjae’s face but Jaebum didn’t let his tongue leave Youngjae’s ear as he moved to bite at his earlobe. Youngjae’s whimpers grew louder and throaty as he attempted to purse his lips together to quiet himself, but it only garbled his moans through his clenched teeth as he breathed strong, short breaths through his nose.

“You’re so,” Youngjae managed to breathe out “You’re too much.”

Jaebum pulled away from Youngjae’s ear and met his eyes. “You need a second or something?” he asked

Youngjae’s eyes widened as he let out a short, forced laugh. “Yes! My god, you’re so intense my dick is in pain from how hard it is.”

“Oh? Should I give my apologies?” Jaebum teased as he sat himself down on the dresser alongside Youngjae’s left. Youngjae huffed with a smile in response.

Jaebum found himself staring at Youngjae’s side profile. Youngjae’s face was now colored in red splotches and his lips were swollen and a dark red. Jaebum watched as Youngjae closed his eyes and breathed in through his nose and out through his mouth, his chest rising and falling slowly with each deep breath. His face was covered with a light layer of sweat and Jaebum noticed how Youngjae’s hands were trembling slightly and he reached over with both hands to take them each in a hand to intertwine their fingers.

Youngjae opened his eyes at this to look at Jaebum and felt his heart swell up at how endearing he looked. Jaebum’s hair was tousled and messily covered his forehead and his face was a bright pink as he just silently stared of Youngjae with a neutral and patient expression. Jaebum was slouching so he looked smaller than he was and both his hands were still locking fingers with Youngjae’s hands. Jaebum cocked his head to the side in a questioning manner as Youngjae silently stared at him and Youngjae blinked into a different direction as he felt himself smiling at how cute Jaebum can be without even realizing it. Youngjae suddenly brought their hands to his chest and started laughing when Jaebum fell a bit forward at the sudden tug of his hands.

“We must look like such a cute couple right now,” Youngjae said as he started shaking their hands eccentrically.

 “Oh we definitely do,” Jaebum responded, smiling and he shook his hands along with Youngjae’s.

Youngjae’s laughter died down a bit after that response and his gaze fell to Jaebum’s crotch, his dick still looking hard in his pants. Youngjae bit his lip as he pulled his hands from Jaebum’s grasp and moved to begin unzipping Jaebum’s pants.

“It’s fine if I just use my hand, right?” Youngjae asked, even though he already started to pump Jaebum’s dick in his hand.

“Uh,” Jaebum said, eyes closing in pleasure as his jaw slacked. He found it rather difficult to communicate properly as Youngjae rubbed his thumb over the head of his dick “Yeah. Definitely.”

Youngjae leaned against Jaebum’s side, his head resting comfortably on Jaebum’s shoulder. Youngjae had a fixed stare on Jaebum’s erection, the precum leaking from the top of his dick and oozing down the sides and through Youngjae’s fingers. Youngjae’s face grew hot as Jaebum let out quiet moans between the shallow breaths he was taking. As Youngjae continued to pump Jaebum’s dick, he felt his own dick strain against the fabric of his pants and began to fidget as he attempted to ignore his own building erection as he worked Jaebum.

Jaebum opened his eyes when he felt Youngjae shifting around next to him and saw how desperately Youngjae was trying to keep his focus on Jaebum even though he began palming his dick through his pants with his free hand. Youngjae held a strong gaze on Jaebum’s dick and when he licked his lips, Jaebum felt a loud groan come from his throat even though he tried to choke it back. Youngjae’s blush grew across his face, even turning his ears a bright red as he looked at Jaebum who was also quite red in the face.

Jaebum took that brief pause to get off the dresser and dropped to his knees between Youngjae’s legs.

“Wait, you didn’t even finish,” Youngjae weakly protested “I mean are you really ok doing this now?”

“Yeah, that’s okay with you right?” Jaebum said but before he even finished what he was saying, Youngjae was already eagerly unbuckling his pants and looked at Jaebum with a gaze full of excitement and anticipation. “Youngjae, you’re so cute,” he said with a laugh as he helped pull Youngjae’s pants down to his ankles.

“Aren’t I?” Youngjae said cheekily and raised a peace sign to his face with a wide smile, making a pose that seemed rather inappropriate for their current situation. Jaebum attempted to hold back his laughter with a smile, and said nothing as he looked down to Youngjae’s lower half.

As Jaebum began kissing Youngjae’s thighs, he worked his way toward his inner thighs leaving a trail of kisses and began sucking on the skin, shifting noisily between light bites and wet licks. Youngjae leaned back slightly with a moan escaping his lips as he felt his thighs quiver against Jaebum’s mouth and when he felt a sudden strong bite, he let out a loud noise that was a mixture of a yell and moan. He snapped his head down to give a weak glare at Jaebum, who in turn avoided his gaze as he grinned against Youngjae’s thigh.

“Sorry?” Jaebum said, voice sounding more teasing than apologetic and Youngjae rolled his eyes playfully.

“Alright, alright I’ll stop teasing,” Jaebum said as he motioned towards Youngjae’s dick, taking it into his hand and leaning his mouth right over it. He watched as Youngjae’s eyes slowly closed and Jaebum remained still just watching Youngjae’s look of anticipation. When Youngjae’s eyebrows furrowed together in confusion and he cracked an eye open to see what the holdup was, he saw Jaebum attempting to stifle his laughter, and Youngjae swiftly delivered a round of slaps onto Jaebum’s shoulder.

“What happening to no more teasing?” Youngjae whined as he delivered the last hit onto Jaebum’s shoulder.

Jaebum made an apologetic gesture with his hands and then started to take Youngjae’s dick into his mouth. As he trailed his tongue up and down Youngjae’s dick, he let his saliva freely spill out of his mouth to mix with the precum. Jaebum began to massage Youngjae’s balls as he sucked lightly at the head of Youngjae’s dick, earning a string of loud moans from Youngjae. Jaebum took about half of Youngjae’s dick into his mouth and bobbed his head in a slow rhythm. Youngjae had moved his hands towards Jaebum’s hair and was lightly gripping it, but when Jaebum took his mouth off Youngjae’s dick and slid his tongue along the entire underside of Youngjae’s dick he pulled Jaebum’s hair roughly as he groaned. Jaebum let out a small startled noise and Youngjae immediately released both hands from his hair and as Jaebum continued to work on his blowjob, Youngjae’s hands were just lost in place before he decided to just grip at Jaebum’s shirt.

“It didn’t even hurt that much,” Jaebum said between leaving kisses along Youngjae’s dick as he held it with his hand.

“Me pulling you hair?” Youngjae asked and shyly looked to the side “Well I wouldn’t want to be the cause for your premature baldness.”

“Don’t make me bite you,” Jaebum warned as he looked up to give Youngjae a challenging gaze, lifting the corner of his lips to bare some teeth.

Youngjae wasn’t really given any time to respond to that threat because before he could think of a response, Jaebum had given a sudden hard suck on the top of Youngjae’s dick. Youngjae’s entire body jolted and the moan he let out cracked as its pitch rose.

Jaebum started jacking himself off with his hand that wasn’t holding Youngjae’s dick and his jaw was starting to feel tired, so even though he wanted to continue to pleasure Youngjae who was now near tears and whose pants and moans now carried the shakiness that usually meant Youngjae was close to coming, Jaebum pulled his mouth away from Youngjae’s dick and continued stroking himself as he felt his own orgasm coming.

Youngjae watched through half lidded eyes as Jaebum jacked himself off. Jaebum’s lips pursed together tightly while occasionally revealing clenched teeth as he breathed roughly. Jaebum closed his eyes tightly and rested his sweat-layered forehead against Youngjae’s knee and Youngjae grabbed his own dick and tried to match his rhythm to Jaebum’s.

Jaebum came first, with a loud groan that he cut short forcefully. He let out a long sigh as he lazily stroked the final drops of cum from his dick and rested his cheek against Youngjae’s knee, watching as Youngjae worked himself to his orgasm. Shortly after, Youngjae came into his hand with a shudder accompanied by a pitchy moan that ended with what sounded like a choked up sob.

“Why do you always cry when you cum?” Jaebum asked as he reached a hand to the cum that had seeped through Youngjae’s fingers, playing with it by feeling the texture of it with his fingers.

Youngjae sniffled and said “I don’t usually, only when it’s kinda intense.”

Jaebum hummed in response and spoke “So that means it’s always intense when you’re with me?”

Youngjae’s face turned pink at that question and he decided to change the subject. “What are we going to clean up with?” he asked, gesturing with his cum covered fingers.

Jaebum paused in thought, and then began to rifle the drawers of the dresser Youngjae was still seated on until he found a stray scarf. He held it up to Youngjae so he could clean himself up first.

“I don’t know, I feel kind of bad about using this,” Youngjae said

“Well, there aren’t many other options,” Jaebum reasoned and Youngjae cleaned himself up and then handed the scarf to Jaebum.

Once they were both cleaned up and put together, Jaebum looked at the filthy scarf. “So what should we do with this now?” he asked

Youngjae said nothing and simply grabbed the scarf and tossed it back into the drawer Jaebum originally found it in. Jaebum raised his eyebrow and Youngjae laughed mischievously, shrugging his shoulders and he stuck out his tongue before making his way to the door to leave the storage room. Jaebum followed after him as he chuckled under his breath and closed the door shut as he exited.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you could enjoy even a little bit of this story. It's my first work here so I would appreciate it if you could leave a comment telling me if you liked it or not _(:3 」∠)_


End file.
